1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for cutting a workpiece made from a high chromium material such as stainless steel, or tool steel, with a laser beam, and, in addition, relates to a cutting method and device for reducing the amount of dross adhering to the cut surface of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, technology utilizing laser beam irradiation to cut a high chromium steel, such as stainless steel or tool steel, which contains a relatively high content of chromium, usually operates in the same way as the case where a normal steel material is cut, whereby the laser beam is directed onto the workpiece, and at the same time an appropriate assist gas is sprayed on. When a laser beam is directed onto high chromium steel, and cuts that steel, materials such as high viscosity oxidized chromium, are produced, and a dross is formed on, and adheres to, the cut surface and the undersurface of the cut section of the workpiece. For this reason, it is very difficult to obtain a good quality cut surface.